


Heroes

by Ever_Dreamer



Series: SPN Challenges [12]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Developing Friendships, Gen, Saving People Hunting Things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 18:37:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12463521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ever_Dreamer/pseuds/Ever_Dreamer
Summary: A/N: Written for @plaidstiel-wormstache‘s Halloween and 1500 Ghouls Challenge and @roxyspearing‘s 200 Follower Celebration Challenge. I think this is utter crap. My muses weren’t cooperating with me. Hopefully my next story will be so much better. I apologize.Prompts: ‘I want you inside me.’ ‘No, I can’t. It sounds like you’ve got at least two or three people in there already.’ - Ghostbusters with ‘Poltergeists’ and ‘Dude, you fugly.’





	Heroes

“For the love of God, what the hell am I standing in?!” Dean lifted his foot, seeing a translucent mass stretching from his boot to the floor. “This is nasty!”

Sam looked over at his brother as he tried to shake off the sludge attached to his boot. “It’s ectoplasm. This is an old warehouse. Probably a few poltergeists who’ve made this place home.”

Dean’s head shot up. “Ectoplasm? What, are we hunting Slimer now? What’s next? The Stay Puft Marshmallow man?”

Giving a classic bitch face, Sam rolled his eyes. “Seriously, Dean? I highly doubt The Stay Puft Marshmallow man is real.”

Dean shrugged as he wiped the ectoplasm from his boot onto a shaggy rug. “Wouldn’t surprise me if it was, actually. So now we have to hunt down a few poltergeists, too? Dude, one case at a time. Let’s just find this witch hag spirit so we can leave and get some pie.”

"It’s not a witch, Dean. It’s a sorceress.” Sam corrected.

Dean scoffed. “Whatever. Witch, sorceress… Same damn thing.”

They made their way through the abandoned building, checking every room and crevice for a sign of the so-called Sorceress. A loud cry echoed around the warehouse, causing Sam and Dean to freeze as they gripped their weapons tighter. Dean cocked his head, motioning to the left. Sam nodded and followed his brother down a narrow hallway. The cry sounded again, coming from a closed door. The brothers stood on each side listening, hearing whimpers and soft cries coming from inside.

Sam looked at his brother and motioned with his head at the door. Dean understood his meaning and aimed his gun at the door as Sam kicked it open. A young woman was tied to a bed, her wrists and ankles bound to the bed frames. Her head had whipped around at the sound of the kicked door.

“Help me! Please help me!” She moaned.

Sam ran over and began working on the knots around her wrists. “It’s ok, you’re safe now. My name is Sam. What happened?”

“I don’t know!” She wailed. “I was grabbed in an alleyway on my way home from work and knocked out. Something’s wrong with me. It’s like I’ve been cursed with a lust spell or something! It won’t stop. Can you help me?”

The woman’s eyes narrowed as Dean gave an inappropriate scoff. She let out a growl before speaking in some language the brothers couldn’t decipher.

Sam’s eyes widened as he stopped untying the knots and backed away from the bed. He looked over at Dean, who narrowed his eyes and aimed his gun at her. They heard a flutter of wings and Cas was beside the woman. He hovered a hand over her head.

“She’s possessed.” He stated. “The sorceress is inhabiting her body.”

“Help me. I need you, Sam.” The woman moaned wantonly, looking at him. _“I want you inside me.”_

Sam stilled and gave Dean a side glance. _“No, I can’t. It sounds like you’ve got at least two or three people in there already.”_

The woman shouted again as her face began to change. The soft, youthful skin became old and wrinkly, resembling an old crone. 

Dean stepped back, keeping his gun trained on the woman. “Whoa. _Dude, you fugly._ You sure you don’t want to hit that, Sammy?”

Sam gritted his teeth, tightening his grip on the angel blade. “This is not the time, Dean. Cas, can you exorcise the sorceress out of her?”

Cas stared intensely at the woman, trying to get an internal read. He cocked his head. “I think I may be able to, but not alone. I need you two to do this with me. If you chant the exorcism you use for demons, that will weaken her enough for my grace to destroy her without killing the vessel.”

The brothers nodded and began the chant, watching the woman wither and scream on the bed, yelling profanities and screaming out foreign words. As they finished the spell, the woman’s body went limp and Cas’ grace flowed through her body, burning the sorceress’ power and spirit from her. The woman’s body shot up, her back arching, as she let out a piercing scream. Seconds later, her body fell back down on the bed.

“What the hell, Cas?” Dean shouted. “Is she dead?”

Cas took a deep breath. “No. Just merely unconscious. It will take several hours for her to wake. Exorcising any spirit from a vessel takes much energy and strength out of the host body. A sorceress spirit is greater.”

Dean brought his gun around his back and placed it in the waist of his jeans. “So, what do we do with her now?”

Sam sighed. “I guess we take her back to the bunker until she wakes up.” He handed Dean the angel blade and approached the bed, slowly untying the knots. Once she was free, he lifted her carefully and motioned to Dean to lead the way out.

***************

Her eyes shot open, a gasp leaving her parched throat. She sat up quickly but regretted it as her head throbbed, her stomach rolling with nausea. She rubbed her forehead with her palm, trying to ease the pain. “What the fuck…” She whispered.

As some of the pain dispersed, she took in her surroundings, thankful she was still in her clothes. The bed beneath her was soft but comfortable. The room was unfamiliar and dark but she felt serene and peaceful. She felt safe in this unknown room. “Where the hell am I?” She whispered to the empty room.

Slowly, she eased herself out of the bed, her legs trembling as she stood. She forced her body to stand up straight and took a deep breath. She shuffled her feet towards the door and slowly opened it. The long hallway was intimidating, but she needed to figure out where she was. Halfway down, she thought she heard voices. Following the sound, she found herself in an open room surrounded by tables and shelves of books. Scanning the room, her eyes fell on the two men sitting at a table.

Not knowing what to say, she cleared her throat. The men’s heads whipped around as they leapt from their seats. One of them approached her cautiously. He was super tall with shoulder length brown hair. He gave her a comforting smile. The shorter one with the spiked blonde hair stayed at the table observing.

“Hey, you’re up,” he said. “How are you feeling?”

She raised an eyebrow in annoyance. “Like I was run over by a semi. It’s feels like the worst hangover ever. Who are you and where the hell am I?”

He gave her a sympathetic smile. “Well, I’m Sam and that’s my brother Dean. We’re hunters and this is our Bunker. You were kidnapped. By the spirit of a sorceress. The both of us and a friend of ours found you in an abandoned warehouse and once we got rid of the spirit, we brought you back here.”

She closed her eyes, trying to grasp his words. “I’m sorry, I think I misheard you.” Her eyes opened as she heard Dean chuckle.

“Nah you didn’t, sweetheart. You heard right. Have a seat and we’ll explain what we can to you.” Sam led you to the table and you sat down next to him. “What’s your name?”

“Y/n. Y/n Y/l/n.” You answered.

“Well, Y/n, get comfortable. We’ll be here for a while.” Dean said with a grin.

That day, she learned that all the things that went bump in the night were real. A year later, she was hunting them.


End file.
